Naruto the Pirate Legacy
by AU Man
Summary: Naruto left without the use of chakra after an incident happens upon a ship in the sewers and his whole life changes. NarutoXYugitoXFemSuigetsu Rated T for language


**Heyo AU Man here and this is my 1st story plz I beg you to criticize even flames will be gladly accepted**

**Now this story was strongly inspired by yurei king's story Konoha's 3 Course Shinobi so**

**much in fact you may notice some similarities but I will be making the** **stories different THIS I SWEAR!**

"speech"

'thoughts'

**"angry/demon speech"**

**'angry/demon thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or one piece**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Chapter 1: One long night_

"Oooh Minato why, why if we had sat down we could've figured something out." rang the aged voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi otherwise known as the third hokage. Even though he was previously retired enjoying the days away from the hell of paperwork, he now has to resume his post due to the recent death of his successor.

"But even as i say this I realize how wrong I am" he sighs while trying to figure out his next move but his thoughts are soon interrupted by the bundle inside the crib suddenly crying. "Oh, and little Naruto your life will be a hard one." he spoke to it as he took from the crib, immediately the baby silenced enjoying the warmth of another human. As Hiruzen watched the little boy smile and giggle admiring his distinctive features like his deep blue eyes and the three whisker marks on each cheek marking him a jinchūriki, he failed to notice the tiny hands reaching for his beard.

"OW!" he yells half in pain half in surprise and with his head down and his hat in range baby Naruto snatches the hokage's hat right off Sarutobi's head. "Oi, gaki give that back!" he playfully yelled yanking the hat from Naruto causing him to go into a fit of giggles.

"Heh just like your father, after my hat before you're even ready, you're gonna have to wait awhile 'fore you can wear this little one." he laughed. But his laughter was soon ended by an unexpected guest.

"Lord hokage your presence is requested by the council" spoke a monotone voice. Hiruzen's robes billowed as turnaround slightly surprised, his mood souring as he registered the silver haired dog-masked anbu's words.

"Can't this wait?" he asked irritated. 'I don't want to deal those fools on the civilian council now.'

"I apologize sir, but they said it is urgent"

"Course it is it's always urgent" he sighed. "Alright Inu I want your squad patrolling the inside and outside of the hospital, no one gets in this room until I return." the third commanded his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Hai!" answered Inu as he shushined away.

Hiruzen then turned and sighed as he placed Naruto in the crib "Don't worry little one everything will be alright, I'll be back soon." he said to the baby walking away with his thoughts on a different track 'Now if only I could believe that myself but I just can't shake this feeling' he thought apprehensively.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_1 Hour later_

Naruto slept peacefully in his crib his premature mind creating dreams of new colors and sounds he encountered during the day, his peaceful dreams will soon be interrupted though by the sudden presence of three figures in his room.

"The patrolling anbu?" spoke the intruder in the middle of their group.

"They are all incapacitated, a quick trip on the way out, they'll never know they were out cold." spoke the one on the right, who appeared to be an anbu but just like his counterpart on the left lacked the usual animal mask opting instead for a blank one.

"The old fool?" spoke the one in the middle again as he walked toward the crib, as he leaned over the crib Naruto dreams turned to nightmares causing him to whine.

"He's still held in the meeting deciding the child's fate Danzo-sama." spoke the one the left identifying the middle figure.

"Too bad his fate is already decided." he chuckled darkly. "Turn on the lights this has to be done perfectly to work."

"Hai." spoke the one on the right, as he flipped the switch Danzo became fully illuminated showing the bandages wrapped around his head and right eye and the black robe he wore that cradled his bandaged arm like a splint.

"Now, hand me the ink and brush I wish not to waste any more time." Danzo ordered.

"Hai, Danzo-sama" spoke the root operative on the right. "At risk of overstepping my boundaries what will this seal do the child?" he asked his voice portraying an almost unnoticeable hint of worry, too bad for him Danzo noticed it.

"Is that worry I detect in your tone?" Danzo asked.

"No, no sir just curiosity." he hurriedly assured, fearing that he might be sent for extra "conditioning" to rid him of emotions.

"Um hm, well to rid you of your "curiosity" I'll explain, but don't expect me to always explain my actions, I don't owe you any answers." Danzo said. "You see the seal I plan on placing this child is a both a combination and variation of the seal placed on your tongues and the caged bird seal." he began. "Not only will this seal let me control what he says or let me kill him at will, but it will also let me control his very chakra system, allowing me to shrink or expand it give him more control over his chakra while also being able to take it all away it will also grant me complete control over his mind."

"Now you're probably wondering why I don't use this seal on all my subordinates." he said sensing their confusion. "The answer is simple the seal can only take hold before the development of the chakra system, so it will only work on newly born babies not fully grown men." Danzo explained drawing the seal on to the child's chest careful not to overlap this one with the shiki fujin, unbeknownst to him though someone else had other ideas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Inside the seal_

**"NO!"** rumbled a deep voice from the darkness of what appeared to be a giant cage inside a sewer but this cage was held shut not by a lock or bolt, but by a single piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it. **"I can't let this bastard do this not to Kushina's son, not after the kindness she showed me I** **refuse to let this happen."** the voice spoke again this time walking towards the bars of the cage illuminating its body revealing it to be a giant fox, the same giant fox that devastated Konoha, yes, this is the Kyubi no Kitsune. **"What can I do, what can I do?"** Kyubi chanted aware that Danzo was close to finishing, then it hit her(1). **"Oh, there is that but the effects, uh it doesn't matter its better than that seal."** she pronounced as she placed her hands(paws?) on the bars. **"Here goes nothing,** _sigh_ **sorry Kushina, kit its the only thing I can do."** then gritting teeth for she knows that this gonna hurt a lot, for she is doing what seal was designed to prevent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Outside the seal_

Danzo was just finishing the seal when suddenly the child started to burst with demonic chakra.

What the hell is going!?" shouted a surprised Danzo.

"From the feel of this chakra I would guess its the Kyubi sir." responded one of the root.

"Sir I recommend we leave, with the demonic feel of this chakra the patrolling anbu will wake up, and any nearby shinobi will be on their way here." the other one piped in.

"Damnit my plans ruined now." Danzo exclaimed frustrated. "After today Sarutobi will never leave the boy alone again." then all three people shushined away just as someone came through the door.

"The hell is going on?" the stranger asked as he stepped into the light revealing his white hair that went down his back in a ponytail, was spiky up top, and had two bangs framing his face, his clothing consisted of a green short shirt kimono with matching pants, under that he wore mesh armour, on top of all that though he wore a red haori with two yellow circles on each side, he wore traditional japanese geta, and wore a headband with the kanji for 'oil' marking as more than just an ordinary stranger but as the toad sage Jiraiya of the sannin.

As Jiraiya watched red chakra flow around the baby but he noticed how it seemed to cradle him like a mother, but his thoughts are soon interrupted by the sudden appearance of Inu.

"Inu explain." he ordered not taking his eyes off the scene before him.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't **KNOW!"** raged the toad sage(2).

"I mean I was knocked out by unknown assailant and was just recently woken up by the familiar feel of this chakra." Inu explained.

"_Sigh_ alright Inu I'm gonna need four things the old man, a Hyuga, a bottle of ink, and a brush, and I need it yesterday!" Jiraiya commanded.

Immediately Inu left to do what he was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later

"Jiraiya what is going on?" questioned a confused Sarutobi.

"It seems that the Kyubi is pumping the boy with chakra." Jiraiya answered checking the seal for any mistakes that Minato could have made in a hurry.

"Is it trying to break free?" Sarutobi asked fearing not for his life but for the child's and the village, but when Jiraiya shook his no he became confused. "Then why is it doing this?"

"It may have something to do with this seal." responded Jiraiya lifting Naruto's shirt to show an extra seal on the boy's chest.

Immediately recognizing that some of the components in the seal were components usually placed in the caged bird seal Hiruzen's mind became clouded with anger. **"What does it do?"** he asked barely able to restrain his anger.

"In order to figure that out I would need time something it seems we don't have, but I can tell you one thing its not good." answered the toad sage. "The only thing we can do is wait it out."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_5 minutes later_

The two ninja each who have fought in at least one great shinobi war, were practically unbeatable in their prime, and are still extremely capable now, have finally met their match, a crying baby. "What do we do, the chakra has stopped but the crying continues" Jiraiya complained holding Naruto. "I should've sent Inu to get a mom, a hot one, the crying would've stopped and I could have got some great research done." he announced just as Inu shushined in with the requested Hyuga.

"What is the meaning of this, I was trying to go to sleep when this moron busted in and woke me and my wife up." the Hyuga raged his pupiless eyes showing his anger as they scanned the room until they fell upon Jiraiya and his crying bundle. "If I was summoned to deal with that, then you summoned the wrong Hyuga this is more my wife's field."

"No, no Hiashi we called you so you could examine him with your byakugan." explained the aged hokage.

"Oh, okay then." was Hiashi's response as he concentrated chakra into his eyes causing the veins around them to bulge. "Hokage-sama we may have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"This is hard to explain."

"Just spit it out already!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Its his chakra system even though its still completing the basics keeping him alive, from the look of it he may be unable to mold chakra." explained Hiashi

"What do you mean he may be **UNABLE** to mold chakra." Sarutobi asked his anger building up again.

"I mean he may never be a ninja."

**END**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that is IT!**

**3 days, 3 DAYS it took to write(type?) that i REALLY overestimated my abilities**

**(1) yes Kyubi will be female NO COMPLAINTS**

**(2) heh heh that rhymed**

**R&R PLZ i need feedback to improve**

**AU Man signing out**


End file.
